disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Fawn
Fawn is an animal fairy from the Disney Fairies franchise. She is the closest to Tinker Bell, and expresses her desire for her to be happy, which she suggests is in tinkering. Like other animal fairies, she is a vegetarian meaning she likes animals, but thinks eating animals is killing animals. She was voiced by America Ferrera in the first movie, and is now voiced by Angela Bartys. Personality Fawn is a rascally tomboy full of mirth and mischief. She’s always ready to play, and the more rough-and-tumble the game, the better. Fawn is a born prankster — she likes to play tricks on Iridessa, Beck, and Horace— and Tinker Bell loves her mischievous nature. She speaks many different animal languages, but the burp-like toad-speak is her favorite. Fawn also has a softer side to her being one of the caretakers of Mother Dove. She is fluent in most all animal languages and is considered one of the best of her talent. As said before, Fawn is a tomboy, and one of the things she takes a disliking to, is getting herself gussied up. As a caretaker of animals, Fawn has shown to have a strong motherly side, especially seen when she's dealing with baby birds, as she is known to assist the parenting bird in teaching the baby flight. She is also said to be the youngest of Tinker Bell's closest friends. Physical appearance Like all fairies and sparrow men Fawn is small and hand-sized. She has a slender figure and sports an orange and brown dress with orange-yellow curl shoes. She also has fair skin, light freckles, long braided light brown hair, amber eyes, pointy ears, and clear wings on her back In Tinker Bell and the Great Fairy Rescue and in the beginning of Pixie Hollow Games, Fawn's outfit was different. Here, she wore a yellow-orange shirt and shorts, no shoes, and had a green ankle bracelet. Her shirt also had brown spots over it. Appearances ''Tinker Bell Fawn is first seen at Tinker Bell's birth, along with many other fairies and sparrow men, to see what talent Tink is destined to become. Tinker Bell was destined to become a tinker fairy, though the desire to go to the mainland alongside the nature-talent fairies, gave Tink the urge to change her talent. Like her friends Rosetta, Iridessa, and Silvermist, Fawn is against Tinker Bell's desire to change talents but goes through with it anyway to help her friend. Fawn attempts to teach Tinker Bell how to teach baby birds the art of flight, which requires patience and coordination, something Tinker Bell lacked at the time. Instead, the lesson led to a deadly hawk attack, and results in another failure for Tinker Bell talent-changing mission. Later on, Fawn and the others spot Tinker Bell fixing a ballerina music box she found, which proves to Fawn and the others that Tinker Bell is indeed meant to become a tinker fairy. At the film's climax, Tinker Bell accidentally unleash sprinting thistles, as a result of Vidia's plot to ruin the tinker. The thistles destroy all of the festivities meant for the nature fairies to travel to the mainland to change the season. However, Tinker Bell puts her talent to good use by conjuring up several innovations, able to restore the preparations in no time. Fawn stands by Tink's side and uses these new innovations, and in the end, the season is able to change on schedule. In the finale, Fawn and the others travel to the mainland, with Tinker Bell by her side, who is to return the music box she restored to its rightful owner. Tinker Bell and the Lost Treasure In the sequel, Fawn is first seen in the mainland, changing the season to the fall. Later on, she attends Fairy Theater and sits alongside Tinker Bell and Fairy Mary. The following days, Fawn spends time on preparations for the blue harvest moon festival, and night where blue pixie dust is bestowed upon Pixie Hollow and the pixie dust tree. Fawn is seen celebrating alongside Iridessa, Sivlermist, and Rosetta on behalf of Tinker Bell's success on providing the blue pixie dust. Tinker Bell and the Great Fairy Rescue Fawn and her friends leave Pixie Hollow for the summer-long camp on the mainland. There, Tinker Bell is captured by a human girl named Lizzie, having Fawn and the others venture off to rescue her. Because of the heavy rain however, the fairies are forced to build a boat to get to Lizzie's house. While making way on the boat, Fawn notices a waterfall ahead, and warns the others to brace themselves. Luckily, Silvermist is able to rescue them. Once they finally reach the human house, Fawn and her friends are attacked by their cat. Despite being an animal fairy, Fawn is unable to immediately tame the cat under pressure. A chase pursues before Fawn is able to fine catnip, eventually taming the cat. While Fawn and the others were taming the cat, Vidia was kidnapped by the Lizzie's father and was taken to London. Fawn and the others bestow pixie dust upon Lizzie and fly to Vidia's rescue. When all was peaceful again, Fawn and the others had a picnic with Lizzie and her father, who finally understood the error of his ways. Secret of the Wings Fawn is set to reappear in the upcoming film where Tinker Bell meets her twin sister, Periwinkle. Books At the beginning of The Trouble with Tink, Fawn is seen playing fairy tag. Faawn is the central character in Fawn and the Mysterious Trickster with Tinker Bell and the other fairies. The story centers around Fawn, the prank mistress of Pixie Hollow. However, Beck plays a prank on Fawn that was so good, it nearly scared the pixie dust off of her. Throughout more of the story, Fawn and Beck are at an allot prank war. Eventually, Fawn is pranked once again, but this time, Beck is innocent, leaving the true prankster, a mystery. In Beck and the Great Berry Battle, she is seen at the beginning when a baby raccoon was in need of help. She is one of the first fairies to get hit by a berry during the Berry Battle before lunch. She also tried to help negotiate things between the hummingbirds and chipmunks, but failed. She appears briefly in Silvermist and the Ladybug Curse, at the fairy picnic, playing games with the other fairies. Other appearances Pixie Hollow Games Fawn appears in the television special, representing the animal talent fairies. In a "How Do I Train" short, Fawn picked her teammate through bullfrog riding. In the end, when no one else was available, her teammate became Buck. At the time of the actual games, Fawn and Buck won the first competition, though the winners overall became Rosetta and her teammate Chloe, much to Fawn and the others' delight. Kinect Disneyland Adventures Fawn is featured as the hostess in the ''Pixie Hollow mini-game. Disney Parks Fawn and her fairy friends meet regularly at Pixie Hollow in Disneyland and may rarely be found at Tinker Bell's Magical Nook in Walt Disney World's Magic Kingdom. Fawn also appears in A Christmas Fantasy Parade in Disneyland. In the spring, a topiary of Fawn is featured during the Epcot Flower and Garden Festival. Trivia *Her name is a play on the word Fauna which deals with animals, connecting with her fairy talent. Her name could also be a reference to the name of a baby deer. Gallery fawn005b.jpg|Fawn in Tinker Bell and the Lost Treasure Fawn.jpg|Fawn at one of the Disney parks Fawn Fall- 1280x800.jpg|Fawn Wallpaper Category:Heroines Category:Fairies Category:Comedy Characters Category:Characters in Disney parks Category:Magic Users Category:Females Category:Disney characters Category:Characters in Disney parks Category:Peter Pan characters Category:Heroines Category:Fairies Category:Comedy Characters Category:Characters in Disney parks Category:Magic Users Category:Females Category:Disney characters Category:Characters in Disney parks Category:Peter Pan characters Category:Characters who fly Category:Disney on Ice characters Category:Characters in video games Category:Disney Fairies characters Category:Iconic characters